


If Only

by liv_andlet_die



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Family, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason doesn't die, Jason is a Dork, Jason-Centric, a little sad, batfamily, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_andlet_die/pseuds/liv_andlet_die
Summary: Jason Todd loves a lot of things.Jason's life before, during, and after Robin. Y'know, if he didn't die.





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I had to hammer out last night. I have a lot of feelings about Jason and who he would be without the whole... getting blown up, thing. So yeah, enjoy!

Jason Todd loves to learn.

He loves to read. He loves that he taught himself. He loves that it takes him away from the horrors of street life, lets him be someone else for a while. He loves stories about heroes, though he’ll never admit it. Heroes who can save anyone, especially themselves. The triumph of good over evil. He loves that sometimes the workers at the public library let him stay a little longer after closing. He knows it might also be the fact that he’s wearing jeans a size too small and a sweater when it’s -25 degrees outside. He never stays too long though.

He loves cars. He knows everything about them. That might be because he’s stolen parts from every sucker in Gotham, but it’s taught him everything he knows. He loves that it gives him an edge. It’s a skill, something he’ll always have. He loves that it’s something that makes him useful. He loves that it ends up bringing him a better chance at life.

He loves flying. He loves the flipping, the jumping, pushing his body to the limit. He loves the freedom that comes with it. He’ll never be as good as the first Robin, but he understands the thrill that comes with soaring over the streets of Gotham with nothing but a wire and his own strength. He loves gliding across the smoggy Gotham skyline with the Batman.

He loves school. He loves the library, the classes, the subjects he never dreamed he’d get to learn about. He loves homework. He loves getting good grades. He loves showing them to Bruce and getting that small smile and a ruffle of hair as a reward. He loves showing them to Alfred and getting hot cocoa and cookies after patrol. He’s not at the top of the class, but that’s okay. He’s just got catching up to do.

He loves cooking. He loves food, but he still can’t eat a lot, so he likes watching it get made. He loves that Alfred lets him watch, and sometimes even stir the pot. He loves that one day, Alfred asks for his help, then lets him do it on his own. He loves that Alfred starts to teach him recipes. He’ll never be as good as the old butler, but he’s okay with that.

 

Jason Todd loves Wayne Manor.

He loves the library. He loves that Bruce has thousands of books and no time limit on any of them. He loves that he can read about anything he wants. He loves the plush armchair by the window. He loves sitting with his mentor and reading for hours. He loves reading for so long in that chair that he falls asleep, only to wake up tucked into his own bed hours later. He loves the smell of parchment and leather and the sound of the old house lulling him to sleep.

He loves the Batcave. He loves learning about bad guys and crimes and science. He loves that Bruce teaches him, praises him, pushes him to do better. He loves getting it right. He loves getting that look from Bruce that tells him he got it right. He loves that dumb dinosaur and the Joker card and that ridiculous penny. He loves the Batcomputer. He loves his Robin suit. He loves getting into the Batmobile and driving into the night with his mentor at his side.

He loves his room. He loves that he has a place to call his own, with a bed and a desk and a shelf full of books. He loves having a closet full of clothes. He loves running his hands along the different fabrics, reveling in that the fact that they’re _his_. He loves leaning out the window and watching the sun set over the city skyline. He loves going to bed and knowing he’ll wake up in the morning.

He loves mornings. He loves helping Alfred make breakfast. He loves laughing when Bruce stumbles in, half awake and grumpy as hell. He loves bringing Bruce his coffee and getting that grunt of ‘thanks’ with a half-hearted hair ruffle. He loves the ride to school, driving through the streets that he used to live on, grateful for the life he lives now, but never forgetting. He loves coming home, to a _real_ home.

 

Jason Todd loves growing up.

He loves getting bigger and stronger. He loves feeling healthy for once in his life. He loves eating whatever he wants and sleeping when he needs to and exercising for fun. He loves standing next to his door frame and having Alfred pencil his growth into the wood every month. He loves shooting up like a bean sprout and towering over a disgruntled Dick Grayson. He loves being big enough to take Bruce down, once. He loves turning 16, then 17, then 18.

He loves getting straight A’s. He loves getting scholarships from universities. He loves that Bruce is proud of him for it despite having enough money to pay his way. He loves getting accepted to his dream college. He loves the party that Bruce throws and the cake Alfred bakes and the ridiculous outfit that Dick makes him wear. He loves getting valedictorian.

 

Jason Todd loves graduating.

He loves the feeling of standing on that stage with a diploma in hand. He loves watching Dick whoop and holler from the crowd as he shakes hands with the principal. He loves seeing Alfred wiping tears from his eyes. He loves seeing Bruce with that big proud smile that’s only reserved for special occasions. He loves walking away from that stage and getting lifted into the air by his big brother, who’s shouting promises of parties and demands for an invite to his college dorm. He loves knowing he’s going to college.

He loves watching Bruce bring in the latest member of the family. He loves seeing the timid face of Tim Drake peeking out from behind his old mentor. He loves shaking the kids hand and welcoming him into the brethren. He loves seeing the look of wonder in the boy’s eyes as he’s handing over the Robin costume. He loves that he gets to pass on a legacy.

He loves moving out. He loves that Alfred has packed him a month’s worth of food, with promises for more. He loves that Dick is crying with pride. He loves that Bruce looks a little teary-eyed himself. He loves that Tim, though new to the family, is eager to help with the boxes and is asking shyly if he can come visit at school. He loves ruffling the kid’s hair and getting that beaming smile in return that he knows has been on his own face before.

 

Jason Todd loves his family.

He loves Alfred Pennyworth. He loves the old man who never gives up on him, never lets him get away with anything. He loves the cup of tea at his bedside table when he wakes up in the morning. He loves the kerchief that’s used to wipe his tears after a nightmare. He loves the sound of the service elevator coming down into the Batcave when he knows that Bruce is already there with him. He loves the car that picks him up from school every day without fail. He loves the feel of that pressed black suit when he’s sad and desperate and just needs a hug.

He loves Dick Grayson. He loves his big brother. He loves that Dick stands up for him when Bruce is being a jerk. He loves that Dick calls him ‘littlewing’, even though he denies it. He loves that Dick is affectionate. He loves the hugs he gets when Nightwing comes to help on a case. He loves seeing that blue and black suit crouched defensively in front of him when he gets hit in the field. He loves the strong arms that carry him to the med-bay when he gets hurt. He loves the gentle placement of a Band-Aid when he falls off his skateboard and scrapes his knee. He loves that despite their rocky start, Dick is always there for him.

He loves Tim Drake. He loves that he gets to be a big brother now too. He loves teaching Timmy everything he knows. He loves that one day, Timmy is teaching him things, that the kid has surpassed him, and he can feel nothing but pride. He loves calling him Timmy. He loves when Tim comes to visit him at school. He loves staying up late playing video games and eating pizza together. He loves lending Tim his favourite books and getting a text a day later saying he’s finished and needs more. He loves that Tim confides in him, asks him for advice. He loves the look on Tim’s face when he picks him up at school and scares the crap out of the kids who bully him. He loves that Tim comes to him, of all people, when he’s sad and desperate and just needs a hug.

He, eventually, loves Damian Wayne. He loves the kid’s hard head and combative attitude and knack for getting under Bruce’s skin. He loves seeing the similarities between the two. He loves that Damian clings to Dick, who’s such the opposite of him that it only makes sense. He loves the kid’s desperation for love and telling him that he’s been there before. He loves that Damian’s aggression towards Tim someday turns into brotherly teasing. He loves watching him soften from a trained assassin into a normal kid, through the love and support of his family. He loves reading with him in the library. He loves watching Damian train his menagerie of animals and loves the look on his face when he’s with them. He loves watching him start to look at all three of them as his big brothers. He loves that, eventually, Damian starts to act like a little brother too.

He loves Bruce Wayne. He loves that Bruce is his dad. He loves that his dad is The Batman. He loves seeing Bruce be a dad to his brothers, too. He loves watching him on a case, seeing that crystal clear focus and attention to detail. He loves learning new things from him and about him every day. He loves that Bruce loves this city like he does. He loves that odd brand of affection that can only come from his father. He loves that Bruce will always come to pick him up, no matter the time or place. He loves that Bruce will stay at his bedside, no matter what, whenever he’s hurt or sick. He loves feeling pride radiate off his mentor when he gets something right, even when he’s all grown up. He loves that Bruce will show up outside his last class with coffee and a stack of books and several hours put aside just for him. He loves that Bruce becomes a better father with every child he takes in.

 

Jason Todd loves his life.

He loves that he got not just one, but two chances at it: when Bruce took him in; when Batman saved him.

He loves his family. He loves his friends. He loves his school. He loves his new job at a publisher that Bruce definitely does _not_ own.

He loves a lot of things.

What he loves most, though?

 Jason Todd loves being a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna yell at me about batfam/dc/general shenanigans, hit me up at notstars-doors.tumblr.com !!!!


End file.
